deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Bubble Gum vs Kooky Von Koopa
'summary' Mario Bros vs Adventure Time Which of these royal scientist will prevail 'interlude' Wiz: Science not the first thing you think of when you here the term royalty Boomstick: But these two would likely come to mind when you here both science and royalty together Wiz: Princess Bubblegum princess of the Candy kingdom Boomstick: And Kooky Von Koopa the koopa kid turned mad scientist hes Wizard and im Boomstick ''' Wiz: And its our job to analyse there weapons armor and skill to find out who would win '''Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE! 'Princess Bubblegum' Wiz: In the land of oooo lies several kingdoms of these is probably the most iconic the candy kingdom Boomstick: And whats a kingdom without a ruler Wiz: And thats were PB comes in and don't let her looks fool you as shes actually a skilled inventor and even a fighter to some extent Boomstick: Yeah my kind of princess and whats a scientist who doesn't invent awesome gadgets she comes into battle with the ball blam burglerber a gun that shoots powerful balls she even has a laser gun that has different but my favorite being the one that literal tuns her foes into a battery Wiz: She's also skilled in hand to hand combat just ask ricardo the heart guy but other than that shes also got a suit that can withstand intense heat and even has a shield mode and a cloak and also the ability to fire candy mints and soda from her hands Boomstick: Its more effective than you think but if you ever threaten the candy just hope you don't have to deal with her 'Kooky Von Koopa' Wiz: The koopa army contains several different creatures and soldiers but the ones that stick out the most are likely the koopalings Boomstick: And of these turtle kids is inventor Kooky Von Koopa Wiz: Being a graduate of Frankenstein university Kooky is indeed one of the smartest in king koopas army as he creates most weapons vehicles and even most King Koopas minions were made by him Boomstick: The doom ship is a deadly vehicle with bullet bills bob ombs laser and even a device that causes whatever it targets to defy gravity Wiz: That's not all his plumber pole is like a fishing pole but it can grab and reel in creatures larger than fish with like a 200lb plumber with ease Boomstick He also has bob-ombs which are highly explosive and for extra measure he can hook it to someones leg with a chain and that's not all with he can also deploy fire snakes which can brake through roofs Wiz: And even more he has nice guy potion which forces whoever inhales it to be nice for at least a few hours Boomstick: and like the other koopalings he wields a magic wand capable of firing beams to damage his opponent and even transform and give life to people and objects Wiz: But if the koopa king needs a new weapon there's only one person he can count on 'pre death battle' Wiz: Okay the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'FIGHT' The doomship was flying over the candy kingdom firing down bullet bills and bob-ombs but princess bubblegum managed to jump aboard the pilot was none other than Kooky Von Koopa who was more than ready FIGHT! PB pulled out her laser gun and began firing Kooky dodged and fired several lasers from his wand eventually he ran for cover and PB followed but all of the sudden Kooky threw something from behind over it was a bob-omb but PB quickly use her gun to turn it into a useless battery Kooky then thought quick and ran to a cannon and began firing bullet bills but PB dodged and fired her ball blam berglerber only for Kooky to throw a fire snake both projectiles collide creating a massive explosion the doomship began to go down Kooky and PB were both holding on for there lives but they caught each others attention and went at each other Kooky with his wand and PB with her laser right before the doomship hit the ground was it over DOUBLE 'KO!' Aftermath Boomstick Nooo they were so badass Wiz: Please allow me to explain both had powerful gadgets but they were actually about the same Kooky's wand was just as deadly as PB's laser guns as they could both transmute their opponent as well as cause damage Boomstick; And Bubblegum's ball blam berglerber was matched by Kooky's bob-omb's and fire snake's And not to mention that PB was better in hand to hand but Kooky has survived a doomship crash while he was a BABY and he can push a boulder about his around his height with no effort so it's safe to say he can keep up with PB Wiz: Ultimately their equally powerful and versatile arsenals just proved too much for each other Boomstick: I'm guessing that this one should have been a no brainer Wiz: The outcome is a tie Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017